From German patent OS No. 32 43 227, it is already known how to attach integrated circuits (ICs) by means of an adhesive on the substrate of a liquid crystal display cell (LC cell). It is further known therefrom how to electrically connect the conductor runs of components carrying IC's to the conductor runs on the substrate of the LC cell by means of an electroconductive adhesive.